Purr
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: A relaxing afternoon takes an adorable turn when Sun discovers the effects of petting the ears of a certain cat Faunus.


**So, pretty much every RWBY fan in existence has the headcanon of Blake purring when her ears are petted. I'm aware of this fact. Still, there are never too many adorable, kitty-Blake fics. I've been in a bit of a shipping crisis lately, because I adore Bumblebee, but BlackSun started growing on me the instant Sun first winked at Blake. I love how they interact and can definitely see a great relationship developing between the two. Since there are fewer BlackSun fics than Bumblebee fics, I thought I'd contribute to the lesser-loved ship. Enjoy the fluff!**

Sun leaned back against a large oak tree, smiling in contentment. He glanced at Blake out of the corner of his eye. Her gaze was focused on yet another book and her uncovered cat ears twitched in response to the light breeze. A few shafts of sunlight poked through the canopy and into the small clearing. Their weapons sat close by, just in case a Grimm happened to wander into the area.

The first time Sun had seen Blake sneak off into the Emerald Forest, he had followed for a short while before watching as she came into a sunlit clearing, undid her bow, shook out her ears, and proceeded to lie in a patch of sunlight. He had remained hidden in the trees until she went back, not wanting some Ursa or Beowolf to come across her while in such a prone state. Logically, he knew she'd be able to handle herself if that did happen, but it was just so difficult to be logical when he thought about her!

The second time, he watched her for a short while before walking into the clearing with a statement of: "You know, dozing in a Grimm-infested forest isn't what I'd call relaxing."

He had the good grace to be sheepish when she responded with: "What? No spying this time?"

After that, he would walk to the clearing with her and sit with her while she either read or dozed. She didn't voice any disapproval concerning his company and eventually started talking with him during these times.

This was how Sun knew she was okay with his presence: Blake wasn't one to fake being friendly. If she wanted a person to leave her alone, that person would know it. So, Sun spent many a lazy afternoon lying or sitting in the grass, trying and failing to work up the courage to wrap his tail around her waist.

After the dance, Blake was comfortable enough with him to occasionally lean into his side when she grew drowsy. It was a combination of bliss and torture, as Sun adored the sensation of her cheek on his shoulder, but had to resist the maddening urge to kiss the tips of those adorable ears. Actually, kissing her in general was becoming more and more of a prominent thought as the days went by.

He never would have expected to fall so hard for such an emotionally withdrawn person, but he couldn't help wanting to get through to her. Seeing her laugh at the dance had been one of the best experiences of his life. Every instant when he seemed to be breaking through her shell was one to be celebrated.

The greatest moments, he found, were completely accidental. This proved to be true as he watched Blake read her book. As they sat, a leaf fell from the oak tree and onto her head. Moving said leaf was an innocent enough action. When his fingers grazed the tip of her left ear, however, he was immediately consumed by watching it flicker back and forth before going still.

He stared at that ear, a childish grin coming to his face. Cautiously, he poked it again. Again, it flicked irritably. Blake didn't react in any other way. Sun wondered if she even noticed that he was touching her ear, or if she was completely consumed by her book and the flickering was purely instinctive. Either way, it was _really_ cute.

After a few more immature pokes at the adorably-errant ear, Sun moved his hand down and lightly ran his forefinger through where fur turned to human hair. This time, the ear remained still. He began to gently stroke that spot, entranced by the velvety softness of the black and violet fur. She still wasn't reacting, so it was probably okay.

Gradually, Sun became aware of a new sound. At first, he started to look around nervously. Was a Grimm approaching?

But, no. This sound wasn't anything like a Grimm. It was a light, chirping sound that was incredibly drawn out, almost like…

"Blake, are you purring?"

The sound immediately stopped and Blake's shoulders tensed. "Absolutely not!" Her cheeks turned bright red and she brought her book up to shade her face. Her ears flattened in embarrassment.

Sun bit back a snicker. "Okay."

He waited for five or so minutes before beginning to cautiously stroke her ear once again. Almost immediately, that chirping purr sounded next to him. Feeling a little bolder, he started to gently scratch the very base of the ear. The purr deepened and Blake's eyes closed as a blissful expression came to her face.

It took all of Sun's self-control to keep from giggling in a very un-manly way. "That is so _cute_!" The last word almost came out as a squeal, but not quite.

"Shut up." Blake growled, though her kitten-like nuzzle against his shoulder sapped any semblance of anger from her words.

"Shutting up." Sun replied, though he was finding Blake's attempts at sounding irritated to be just as cute as her purring. His heart thumped loudly and he felt himself becoming lightheaded at the sensation of her nestling against him. Leaning closer, he touched a quick kiss to her other ear. He bit his lip as the purr rose in pitch for an instant before lowering to its regular sound.

Over time, the rumbling grew quieter and quieter until it was replaced with soft, even breaths. Blake eventually closed her book and yawned quietly. She wrapped an arm around his middle and brought her head to rest snugly in the crook of his neck. "Sun?" She murmured.

"Yeah, Blake?" The monkey Faunus mentally patted himself on the back for keeping his voice at an even pitch.

"Tell anyone about my ears, especially Yang, and you're dead."

Sun laughed, wrapping his tail possessively around her waist. "What? You think they'll take advantage of your cuteness?"

Blake yawned again. "No, I _know_ they will." She relaxed against him, letting out another purr as he rested his head on top of hers and kissed the base of her right ear. "And I'm _not_ 'cute'."

Sun nuzzled her affectionately, grinning at how warm she felt against him. "Whatever you say, kitten."

"Real creative…" Blake replied, her voice heavy with drowsiness, but carrying a definite hint of affection. Her ears drooped as she finally drifted off.

After that, there were a few minutes of quiet punctuated with the occasional sound of Blake purring in her sleep. Sun eventually broke the near-silence with a few muttered words that weren't meant to be heard by anyone. "You know something, Blake? I think I might love you."

**I do love Sun. I just want him to get really angry during a battle, so we can hear some of Michael's Rage Quit voice coming through. Hope you enjoyed this bit of BlackSun adorableness. I hope to be writing some more Arkos or maybe a bit of White Rose in the near future, so stay tuned! Peace out.**


End file.
